Future Gohan
|Race=1/2 Human-1/2 Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth=May, Age 757[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10196&hilit=heights+weights6 Super Exciting Guide: Character Volume, 2009] |Date of death=Age 780Daizenshuu 7, 1996 (revived after Age 788)Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, 2007 |Height= |Weight= |Allegiance=Z Fighters (Age 761 - 767) |FamConnect= Gohan (alternate timeline counterpart) Grandpa Gohan (adoptive great-grandfather) Future Bardock (paternal Grandfather) Gine (paternal grandmother) Future Ox-King (maternal grandfather) Future Goku (father) Future Chi-Chi (mother) Raditz (uncle) Future Piccolo (mentor) Future Trunks (student) }} '''Future Gohan' (未来の孫悟飯), referred to in the series simply as Gohan, is the alternate timeline counterpart of Gohan that appears in the timeline in which Future Trunks lives.Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks, 1993 In the original manga, he appears in a special chapter titled "Trunks The History - The Lone Warrior", and he made his anime debut in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow" during one of Future Trunks' flashbacks. He would receive a much larger role a short time later in the television special, Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks. Far more serious and aggressive than his present timeline counterpart, Future Gohan is showcased as a twenty-three year old man and is depicted as the mentor of Future Trunks. After the death of his father due to a heart virus and the murder of the Z Fighters at the hands of Android 17 and Android 18 six months later, Gohan becomes Earth's last line of defense. Now a Super Saiyan, he spends the following thirteen years attempting to take down the androids, all the while training Future Trunks in the hope that he may one day be able to defeat them. Overview Appearance Future Gohan appears as a tall, stern, and muscular man. He also dons a uniform greatly resembling that of Goku's early uniform, and states that he is inspired to wear it in the hopes that he will one day be as strong as he was. The only differences between his uniform and Goku's is that the sleeves are longer on his, his boots are a dark blue with yellowish stripes on the bottom edges and without the line running in the middle of the boots from top to bottom, and he also wears his own kanji symbol on the back, Han, 飯."Dragonball, Z, GT Symbol Guide", myfavoritegames.com Bulma even states that Gohan looked strikingly similar to Goku when wearing this uniform. His hair is cut much shorter, somewhat resembling the haircut his alternate past counterpart had when fighting with Cell, only it was more grown into (because Future Gohan was a full-grown adult). He also obtains a scar that runs down the left side of his face, the after effect of an injury sustained during a battle with the androids, and loses his left arm as well during the battle. Personality Due to the apocalyptic world that he spent the latter half of his life in, Future Gohan is shown being very serious and more aggressive than his present timeline counterpart, but does retain his calm and joking nature, much like his father. Future Gohan is shown to be in quite a bit of pain and stress after all the years of challenging the androids alone, and has a sort of "do or die" attitude. However numerous times he appears to hide it, let go, and just enjoy life for what it is worth, most notably when telling Future Trunks to forget about becoming a Super Saiyan until he knows he is ready (in the anime special). Future Gohan also is incredibly close to Future Trunks, and appears to even consider him as his little brother. He also appears to be deeply angered by the deaths of his close friends, which is told out loud to Future Trunks by stating that he remembers back to how the androids killed Future Piccolo and Future Krillin when transforming into a Super Saiyan. Although he once shared the same dream as his mainstream counterpart of becoming a scholar, due to the apocalyptic event that took place, Future Gohan presumably never went to school to fulfill that dream. It is assumed he spent all of his time training and pondering ways in which to stop the androids, making him a complete warrior instead of the scholar his present timeline counterpart becomes in late Dragon Ball Z and in Dragon Ball GT. However, he is never able to receive the ample training with Goku like his present timeline counterpart does, and therefore, is never able to reach anywhere near his full potential,Dragon Ball Z episode 155, "Super Vegeta" which leads to miserable defeats, and ultimately his death, against the weaker Androids of the future. Dragon Ball Z episode 164, "Ghosts from Tomorrow" Biography Earth's final hope The point of timeline divergence with Future Gohan and his main timeline counterpart occurred when Future Frieza arrived on Earth in August of Age 764. Originally, Future Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to arrive and kill Frieza and his father (Goku even states to Future Trunks in the main series that was what he was going to do), but the events in the series differ, as Future Trunks arrives and kills the tyrants instead of Goku, thus the timeline divergence.Dragon Ball Z episode 120, "Another Super Saiyan?" Future Gohan hails from the true original timeline (one without a Future Trunks coming back in time, obviously) and because of this, the events that unfold are far different from those in the main series. After the death of his father due to a lethal heart virus in Age 766, and then the murders of the Z Fighters by the androids on May 12th, Age 767, Gohan's life is altered drastically.Dragon Ball Z episode 121, "Welcome Back Goku" It is presumed that these events are what first sparked Gohan's transformation into a Super Saiyan, but it is never truly shown. Over the course of the following thirteen years, Gohan trains himself to be able to take down the androids, and over time, develops a close relationship to Trunks, the son of Vegeta and Bulma. As the last remaining Z Fighter, he continuously takes it upon himself to challenge the androids, even though he is outnumbered and outclassed. Gohan becomes a Super Saiyan sometime during the years-long struggle against the androids. In the special, Trunks also states that being a half-Saiyan hybrid like himself, Gohan must understand how he feels about not being able to stop the androids, and while he does, Gohan still states that Trunks is currently an emotional wreck like he was when he was not allowed to train and fight with his friends. Future Gohan's first true appearance in the special is his arrival at a city the androids had just recently attacked, thirteen years after the Z Fighters had been killed. He encounters Future Trunks in the ruins of the city, and after hearing his plea to learn to fight, agrees to take him under his wing. During a day of relaxation, the androids attack the theme park Super World while Gohan and Trunks happen to be flying overhead. The two quickly head toward the park to battle the androids. Upon arrival, Gohan instructs Trunks to stay out of the fight. Gohan then battles with Android 17, transforms into his Super Saiyan form and despite a few lucky hits from Android 17, quickly gains the upper-hand. However, Android 18 soon intervenes and Gohan finds himself quickly overwhelmed. In an attempt to assist Gohan, Trunks rushes in only to be quickly defeated by Android 18. However, before Android 18 can deliver a powerful energy blast to the young warrior, Gohan rushes in and takes the attack for him, saving Trunks' life. Gohan then carries the unconscious Trunks while trying to find a place to hide. He is successful in hiding until the androids decide to bomb the entire area in hopes of driving them out. Gohan manages to protect Trunks and stay hidden, but at the cost of his left arm, which is completely blown off in the bombing. Merely one Senzu Bean remains in Gohan's bag and rather than use it to restore his arm, he chooses to give it to Trunks, which saves him from death. Trunks awakes a moment later and brings the unconscious Gohan back to Capsule Corporation where Bulma treats his wounds. After Gohan's injuries heal, the two resume training. Trunks, pushing ever closer to becoming a Super Saiyan, quickly begins to improve day by day. The end of a hero Several time later, during a day of training, the nearby Pepper Town is attacked by the androids. Gohan prepares himself for battle, only to see young Trunks begging to fight alongside him. Gohan seemingly accepts, only to knock Trunks out to avoid the young warrior from being nearly killed again, or worse. The one-armed Gohan seals his final fate when he flies into the city alone and ambushes the androids. Despite his handicap, Gohan puts up a long, suspenseful fight against the combined power of the androids. As Gohan tries his hardest to keep his defenses up, he is ganged up on and knocked down into the city streets below, before the androids launch energy blasts like a machine gun from the sky, killing him outright. Trunks awakens when his mentor's energy depletes. He then searches the city, only to find Gohan's dead body laying in a pool of blood and water. His rage bursts out and he transforms into a Super Saiyan for the first time. *It is to be noted that in the manga chapter upon which the special is based, not only was the first battle against the Androids (where Gohan obtains his facial scar and severed arm) never shown, but Trunks was already able to transform into a Super Saiyan, and Android 18 presumably never joins the battle, as Android 17 mockingly brags that he only used under half of his maximum when he defeated Gohan over a year ago, and kills him with ease before Trunks is able to awaken and find Gohan's corpse in the debris (also notable is that no rain is ever seen during this scene, although Trunks ramming his fists into the ground in frustration is shown, if much less accentuated). Appearance in Trunks' flashback In the Dragon Ball Z episode "Ghosts from Tomorrow", a flashback via Trunks showcases Future Gohan waging a battle against Androids 17 and 18. In the flashback, Gohan battles with Android 18 first, but despite a few good blows, he is eventually smashed into a rock pile when Android 17 intervenes. Before the downed warrior can rise again, the androids prepare to assault him, but Trunks steps in and cuts off a few locks of Android 18's hair. Trunks is attacked but Gohan is able to save him. However, he is quickly overwhelmed so he and Trunks hide amongst the ruins of the city in order to devise a plan. A flashback of Gohan picturing his dying father is shown, and he states he will strive to make him proud. The next scene shows Gohan and Trunks charging at the androids, but nothing beyond this is seen other than a large explosion and Trunks' narrative describing his mentor's death. The scene has many similarities to the TV special, and may display the basis of it in a nutshell, but the scene does differ. It is often debatable if the differences in the flashback was because it was a fight not seen in the special, that the animators made a mistake, or Trunks' flashback was just interpreted different (if in-universe description counts). Nevertheless, this episode of Dragon Ball Z premiered in Japan on November 11, 1992, before "The History Of Trunks" special aired in Japan on February 23, 1993. Power Before his eventual death, Future Gohan is arguably the most powerful warrior left on Earth. He is shown to be able to take on the two androids all alone. However, the combined strength of both androids overwhelms him to the point of eventual defeat. Within the original manga, Android 17 even claims he only had to use half of his power when he killed Future Gohan. Before Future Trunks departs to the past, Future Bulma tells him that he is only about as strong as Future Gohan was at the time of his death. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Down Burst' – A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he fires an energy sphere to the ground in order to get away from his opponents. it is Future Gohan's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Intercept' – A counterattack used by Future Gohan where he moves quickly and gets behind the opponent to deliver a kick to his chin. *'Masenko' – A yellow wave of ki shot from one hand on top of the other. Future Gohan uses this technique in an anime flashback and as one of his Blast 2 attacks in his base form in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (he only uses his right hand in the video game for this attack though). In the 8th Dragon Ball Z Movie, Future Trunks is shown using the Masenko with the present Gohan as Super Saiyans, suggesting that it may have been Future Gohan who taught him the move. *'Kamehameha' – A blue and white energy blast. This attack is seemingly taught to him by his father. Future Gohan uses the Kamehameha in the special when he battles the androids the second time. He also uses the Super Kamehameha variation as his Ultimate Blast in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and in Dragon Ball Heroes. He uses it one-handed despite having both arms in video games, making it reminiscent to the loss of his left arm in the manga/anime. *'Super Explosive Wave' – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Future Gohan's version of the Super Explosive Wave looks very similar to Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave. It is used by Future Gohan in his base form in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2. *'Full Power Charge' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. *'Wild Sense' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1. *'Special Beam Cannon' – A purple and yellow ki wave shot from two fingers. He never used this technique in the anime (much less the manga, where we never even see him attempt a blast), but it is apparent that it may have been taught to him by Piccolo. Future Gohan uses this technique in the third Budokai Tenkaichi game and the second Raging Blast game while in his Super Saiyan form. *'Gekiretsu Madan' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 2 attacks in his Super Saiyan form. Called Hyper Masenko in Raging Blast 2. *'Fierce Combination' – Future Gohan's Ultimate Technique in video games. The attacks performed in this rush are taken from his fight with the Androids and his younger counterpart's fight with the Cell Jrs. and Super Perfect Cell in the main timeline. *'Burning Attack' – Used in the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. This move is originally used by Future Trunks in the manga/anime. *'Evil Barrier' – A green energy shield, Gohan used this ability against the androids and in the third Budokai Tenkaichi game in his Super Saiyan form. *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Future Gohan's Blast 1 in his Super Saiyan form. Transformations Super Saiyan The ability to transform into a more powerful being, Future Gohan takes this form every time he fights the androids. It is not exactly clear at what age and how he became a Super Saiyan in the alternate timeline, but it he might have became a Super Saiyan after seeing his friends killed by the androids, as suggested by his fierce hatred towards them. He also attempted to teach the ability to Future Trunks and succeeded in the manga (albeit with much less ease than the present counterpart), but in the anime it is his death that prompts Future Trunks' transformation. Super Saiyan 2 Future Gohan can take this form in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Much like his present counterpart as a young adult, with the exception of lightning electricity appearing with his aura, his appearance in this form looks very similar to his appearance as a Super Saiyan. Ultimate Future Gohan Like his present counterpart in the main timeline, Future Gohan has his hidden potential awakened by the Future Old Kai during the battle against Future Majin Buu in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road. Like [[List of playable characters in the Budokai Tenkaichi series|every other playable character in Budokai Tenkaichi 3]], Future Gohan can also get his potential unlocked by Old Kai in the Sim Dragon; though this does not change his appearance, instead giving him a stat boost. Super Saiyan 3 Future Gohan can take this Super Saiyan form in the Japanese arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Future Gohan also appears as a Super Saiyan 3 in the fifteenth trailer for the game (GM9 trailer): when the Z Fighters are fighting Super 17, he and Super Saiyan 3 Future Trunks arrive in a Time Machine to assist the Z Fighters. Appearances in video games Future Gohan's first video game appearance was in Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II, where he teaches Future Trunks the basics of energy blasts and melee attacks before his death. In Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors and its sequel, he appears in some story plots projected as adult Gohan, thus being depicted without actually having his own character. The same concept appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3, adult Gohan in Goku's orange gi is depicted as Future Gohan, despite not actually being Future Gohan. He made his first appearance as a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, where he is given his own mission and battle against the androids; this is the only game where he appears one armed as a playable character. In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, he has his scar and still has both arms but despite this, he only fights with one arm and his legs. If Future Gohan fights against Goku in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, he will say "D... Dad?!", Goku will then reply "What is it Gohan. You look sad, what's wrong?" Strangely, in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Raging Blast 2, Present Gohan does not recognize Future Gohan, asking "Huh, Who are you?", but Future Gohan recognizes Present Gohan as being his alternate timeline adult counterpart, telling himself "So that's me from a different future, huh?" before they fight each other. Before fighting with Goten in Raging Blast 2, Future Gohan says "I see, you are my younger brother?", and Goten says "Huh, is that you?"; a response likely referring to him looking like his older brother Present Gohan. If Future Gohan fights against Goku, he will say "I can't believe I can fight with dad again". Future Gohan is also playable in Dragon Ball Heroes. Future Gohan receives his largest video game role in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, where he is brought back to life by Future Old Kai to help fight Future Majin Buu, along with Future Pikkon and Future Bardock. In the game, Present Gohan and Future Supreme Kai go to the Sacred World of the Kais to obtain the Z Sword, only to find that Gohan cannot remove it and then says that they may need the "chosen one", which is Future Gohan. They bring Future Gohan to the Sacred World of the Kais, and he removes it easily compared to the other Gohan. Later, the sword is broken by Present Gohan, which frees Old Kai, who proceeds to unlock Future Gohan's hidden potential, after which Old Kai gives Future Gohan his life so he can help fight alongside the Z Fighters because Future Trunks is having problems dealing with Z Clones (clones of the Z Fighters), Future Janemba, Future Cooler, Cell, Future Broly, and Future Kid Buu. Voice actors *'Japanese Dub': Masako Nozawa *'FUNimation dub': Stephanie Nadolny (child; in History of Trunks), Dameon Clarke (adult; in Dragon Ball Z & History of Trunks), Kyle Hebert (adult; in video games) * Latin American Dub: Luis Alfonso Mendoza *'Brazilian Dub': Silvio Giraldi *'French Dub': Patrick Borg (adult; The History of Trunks) *'Italian Dub': Davide Garbolino Trivia *This Gohan is the first adult version seen in both the manga and anime. *On the front cover of the special Gohan is already shown having lost his left arm. At first sight, this is hard to tell because Trunks partially covers Gohan, particularly where his left arm is supposed to be. This layout is applied most probably in order to evade this major spoiler, besides, the scars from that battle are also present. *After an encounter with the androids, Future Gohan received scars that looked similar to Yamcha's. His haircut even vaguely resembled the one Yamcha was seen with in his appearance during the Buu arc. *Future Gohan has a monstrous appetite similar to Goku's and devours his meals very quickly. Future Bulma even says when Future Gohan has finished eating, "Yep, like father like son." Humorously, the present Gohan is shown swallowing food the same way during the Buu arc in the World Tournament saga. *The manga hints that he would not have stood a chance against the Androids, even if he had not lost his arm, since Android 17 stated he only used less than half of his total power to defeat him. However, this may have been merely Android 17 bluffing and being arrogant as later in the anime special, Future Gohan is able to overpower the androids in the beam struggle. Android 18 even confirmed (in the Japanese dub) that they were fighting at full power. Another possibility is that Future Gohan gained a great power increase after healing from the previous battle through the Zenkai. *In the TV special, Future Gohan is voiced by Dameon Clarke (the voice actor of Cell), while in Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Shin Budokai - Another Road, and Raging Blast 2, he is voiced by Kyle Hebert, the voice actor of the present timeline adult Gohan. Gallery See also *Future Gohan (Collectibles) References ru:Будущий Гохан pt-br:Gohan do Futuro [[Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Future Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Saiyans Category:Swordsmen Category:Z Fighters